Playboy Magazines (Mafia II)
Playboy Magazines are collectibles found throughout Mafia II. Finding one of the Playboy magazines or the Wanted posters will earn you the "Collectors Item" achievement/trophy. Finding all 50 of the Playboy magazines will earn you the Ladies Man achievement/trophy. When the player is next to one of the Playboy magazines, they have the option to collect it by pressing the action button which will appear when near the magazine. When the action button is pressed, a vintage Playboy "centerfold" model that corresponds with the found magazine will appear. These can be viewed later in the main menu, under "Extras". The Playboys are all anachronistic; despite the game taking place between 1945 and 1951, Playboy Magazine was not founded until 1953, and the images placed in the game were published between 1958, seven years after the end of the game, to 1968, seven''teen'' years after the end of the game. The 19 Playboys added in the DLC Joe's Adventures range from 1960 to 1969, with a single image added from 2007, fifty-six years after the era the game takes place in. Locations Demo There are 5 magazines to find in the demo version of the game. #The gun shop in Sand Island on the counter PHOTO #Omgtits the kitchen counter of the house in Greenfields where you start. PHOTO #One of the Dress Shops on the counter PHOTO #In one of the bars PHOTO #In the room where you kill The Fat Man. There is one on a shelving unit in the centre of the room, just before the stairs back down. PHOTO Full Game There are 50 magazines to find in the full version of the game. Most of these are only found during missions. #'Chapter 2:' Joe's apartment on the coffee table. #1 #'Chapter 2:' In Bruski's Scrapyard on a shelf in the three car garage adjacent to Mike's shop. #3 #'Chapter 3:' Exiting Derek's office going into the warehouse you'll find it on the floor to your left. #18 #'Chapter 3:' Just behind the entrance to Maria Angello's apartment building. Look to the left of the small shelf. #4 PHOTO #'Chapter 3:' In the Price Administration Building on the corner of the guards desk in the lobby. #5 PHOTO #'Chapter 3:' In the Basement of the Price Administration Building in the storeroom to the right of where the alarm shutoff is located. It is between the two shelves on the floor. #40 PHOTO #'Chapter 3:' In the Price Administration Building on the windowsill closest to the doorway in the Industrial Specialist Office directly across from the Directors Office. #6 #'Chapter 4:' Can be found on the landing on the first set of stairs after leaving the bookstore. Found next to the box of books. #9 PHOTO #'Chapter 4:' Leave the first landing and turn left, and then under next set of stairs another magazine can be found. #2 PHOTO #'Chapter 4:' Can be found in the rooftop shelter to the left of the shelves right after the first corner. #8 PHOTO #'Chapter 4:' In Joe's apartment building on the first floor by the locked wooden gate blocking the doorway. Found opposite the crates. #7 PHOTO #'Chapter 5:' While still in 233 Misery Lane after leaving the apartment run up the stairs, in-between the two doors a magazine can be found. #11 PHOTO #'Chapter 5:' Inside the distillery office on the first floor there is a magazine on the shelf to the left of the lockers. It is important to get this one before the building goes up in flames. #10 PHOTO #'Chapter 5:' Immediately after starting to escort the injured Henry out of there building there is a magazine to the right between the three chairs and a storage cage. #12 PHOTO #'Chapter 6:' Once out in the rec yard a magazine can be found behind the bleachers next to the sleeping prisoner. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #13 #'Chapter 6:' Between the grey shed and the fence by the basketball court. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #14 PHOTO #'Chapter 6:' On the top of one of the large industrial clothes dryers. You can only grab it after your second fight. #15 PHOTO #'Chapter 7:' On the top floor of Joe's apartment building before visiting Joe. Can be found at the end of the hallway in the corner. #50 PHOTO #'Chapter 7:' On the end table in the hallway on the second floor of Vito's apartment building. #17 #'Chapter 7:' At Harry's Army Navy Military Surplus store at the bottom of the stairs next to some munitions crates. #16 PHOTO #'Chapter 8:' After Vito wakes up, look on the kitchen table. If it is missing, the problem can be fixed by exiting the building and coming back in. #46 #'Chapter 8:' In the foundry after dispensing of the first wave of greasers, a magazine can be found on an oil drum in the shack to the left. #19 PHOTO #'Chapter 8:' In the foundry after the rail yard a magazine can be found by a couple of oil drums. #21 PHOTO #'Chapter 8:' Before leaving and grabbing the hot rod, go under the stairwell to the building on the left. This leads to a shanty with a fire and a dirty bed. Under the bed is a magazine. #20 PHOTO #'Chapter 9:' After accepting the job from Carlo a magazine can be found on the end of the bar in the Maltese Falcon. #41 PHOTO #'Chapter 9:' Just after Vito gets doused in sewage while making his way into the slaughterhouse. Go down the first tunnel going left and you will see a dead end, the magazine is on the ground before the grating. #23 #'Chapter 9:' After dropping in to the slaughter house a magazine can be found behind the second scrap bin on the left. #22 PHOTO #'Chapter 9:' In the largest room with the two butchers and the armed guard there is a magazine in the back corner next to counter and the bloody bin. #24 PHOTO #'Chapter 10:' Upon entering the back door with Joe, go to the end of the hallway and take a left, and head to the door on the opposite side of the room, it also has a sign above it that says "Daily Room". On the desk where the rude man is sitting there is a magazine. #25 #'Chapter 10:' After leaving the conference room take the stairs down to the 16th floor instead of following Joe. The magazine is in front of the gates blocking the stairs to the 15th floor.#27 PHOTO #'Chapter 10:' On the ground near the control panel of the window washers' lift on the roof.#26 #'Chapter 10:'After leaving Joe's apartment and returning home there is a magazine in the master bathroom between the wall and the shower.#48 (Also obtainable in chapter 11 if missed.) PHOTO #'Chapter 11:' While in Leo's house head out in to the entrance hall. On the second floor of the hall, directly above the front door, you'll find a magazine on one of the windowsills.#47 PHOTO #'Chapter 11:' While in Leo's house there is a magazine in the bathroom on the wicker basket.#29 #'Chapter 11:' The first thing you'll see when you go through the door of the apartment where Eric is partying is another door. Go through that second door and you'll see a passed-out guy by a closet. The magazine is next to him.#28 #'Chapter 11:' When Joe shows you his apartment's "new look," search by his bed for the magazine on the floor.#49 #'Chapter 11:' After fighting the Irish in the bar, go past the left end of the bar table and through the swing doors near there. In the small area beyond the swing doors, it's at the very left.#30 #'Chapter 12:' When you first get to the Sea Gift Warehouse, instead of following the Chinese man to the right, head straight down an alley and follow it left until you find the magazine by a dumpster.#31 #'Chapter 12:' After the cutscene showing the run-in with the "cops," run up the nearby staircase into the building. Look on the floor to your right as Henry tells you to keep away from the windows, and you'll see it beside some pipes.#32 #'Chapter 12:' After fighting past the fake cops, there is one on the far right side of the courtyard behind a truck.#33 #'Chapter 13:' After clearing out the dining hall at the beginning of the restaurant, instead of heading down with Joe, head up the stairs at the center of the hall and to the left onto a balcony with seats. Go all the way to the back wall and you'll find the magazine on the booth seat. #34 #'Chapter 13:' Downstairs from the giant Buddha statue is an opium den. On the left side as you head down you'll see what looks like an empty booth. Check inside for the magazine.#36 #'Chapter 13:' Fighting the Chinese people on the second floor, there is a small room at the start, where there is guns and a magazine on your right.#35 #'Chapter 14:' On the building under construction, the magazine in a corner in the south-east on the floor that you start out on. Near one of the guards.#44 #'Chapter 14:' After making it down all the stairs it's at the left of the first corner.#37 #'Chapter 14:' After climbing over obstacles to pass the wall of fire, the magazine is in one of the rooms on the right (south) side.#38 #'Chapter 15:' As you make your way into the planetarium from the first balcony, you'll come into a room with some stairs. Taking the stairs to your left goes up to the roof, but you want to take the stairs to your right. Go all the way down and the magazine is tucked away in a corner underneath the stairs.#45 #'Chapter 15:' On the roof, as you approach the door back inside, there is another magazine to your right around the corner.#39 #'Chapter 15:' Inside the telescope room, by the guardrail of the stairs leading down.#43 #'Chapter 15:' After the cutscene showing you finishing off Carlo Falcone you can pick one up at the bottom of the projector in the middle of the room.#42 Gallery All 50 Playmates were featured as centerfolds from 1958-1968. They are arranged in chronological order. P01.jpg|Issue #1: Lari Laine, May 1958 P02.jpg|Issue #2: Elaine Reynolds, October 1959 P03.jpg|Issue #3: Ellen Stratton, December 1959 P04.jpg|Issue #4: Sally Sarell, March 1960 P05.jpg|Issue #5: Linda Gamble, April 1960 P06.jpg|Issue #6: Anne Davis, September 1960 P07.jpg|Issue #7: Connie Cooper, January 1961 P08.jpg|Issue #8: Tonya Crews, March 1961 P09.jpg|Issue #9: Diane Danford, November 1961 P10.jpg|Issue #10: Kari Knudsen, February 1962 P11.jpg|Issue #11: Marya Carter, May 1962 P12.jpg|Issue #12: Merissa Mathes, June 1962 P13.jpg|Issue #13: Jan Roberts, August 1962 P14.jpg|Issue #14: Mickey Winters, September 1962 P15.jpg|Issue #15: Laura Young, October 1962 P16.jpg|Issue #16: Toni Ann Thomas, February 1963 P17.jpg|Issue #17: Sharon Cintron, May 1963 P18.jpg|Issue #18: Connie Mason, June 1963 P19.jpg|Issue #19: Phyllis Sherwood, August 1963 P20.jpg|Issue #20: Victoria Valentino, September 1963 P21.jpg|Issue #21: Terre Tucker, November 1963 P22.jpg|Issue #22: Nancy Jo Hooper, February 1964 P23.jpg|Issue #23: Melba Ogle, July 1964 P24.jpg|Issue #24: China Lee, August 1964 P25.jpg|Issue #25: Astrid Schulz, September 1964 p26.jpg|Issue #26: Rosemarie Hillcrest, October 1964 p27.jpg|Issue #27: Jo Collins, December 1964 p28.jpg|Issue #28: Sally Duberson, January 1965 p29.jpg|Issue #29: Sue Williams, April 1965 p30.jpg|Issue #30: Maria McBane, May 1965 p31.jpg|Issue #31: Gay Collier, July 1965 p32.jpg|Issue #32: Allison Parks, October 1965 p33.jpg|Issue #33: Pat Russo, November 1965 p34.jpg|Issue #34: Dinah Willis, December 1965 p35.jpg|Issue #35: Melinda Windsor, February 1966 p36.jpg|Issue #36: Priscilla Wright, March 1966 p37.jpg|Issue #37: Dolly Read, May 1966 p38.jpg|Issue #38: Kelly Burke, June 1966 p39.jpg|Issue #39: Tish Howard, July 1966 p40.jpg|Issue #40: Susan Denberg, August 1966 p41.jpg|Issue #41: Lisa Baker, November 1966 p42.jpg|Issue #42: Fran Gerard, March 1967 p43.jpg|Issue #43: Gwen Wong, April 1967 p44.jpg|Issue #44: Joey Gibson, June 1967 p45.jpg|Issue #45: DeDe Lind, August 1967 p46.jpg|Issue #46: Angela Dorian, September 1967 p47.jpg|Issue #47: Reagan Wilson, October 1967 p48.jpg|Issue #48: Kaya Christian, November 1967 p49.jpg|Issue #49: Lynn Winchell, December 1967 p50.jpg|Issue #50: Elizabeth Jordan, May 1968 Joe's Adventures There are 19 playboy magazines featured in Joe's Adventures. #'Mission' Witness - Frozen Memories in the the small cabin full of agents. Just before the witness' location. #Culver Dam, at the rear of the southern most tower. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #Union Station, under the stairs of the central platform. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #'Mission' Going Out of Business, after you arrive at the garage go in, it's to the left behind the first car. #Bruski's Scrap & Salvage yard, next to the crusher. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #Inside the Greenfield Safehouse on the coffe table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Smugglers' Luck and can be collected any time after that. #'Mission' Connection in the warehouse on the catwalk, near the lever which opens the train gate. #'Mission' Saving Marty at the very western end of the platform and through the gate. #Inside the Oyster Bay Safehouse on the table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Saving Marty and can be collected any time after that. #'Mission' A Lesson in Manners on the balcony where the man is. #'Mission' Supermarket in the office next to the safe room on the table just to the left of the door. #Inside Harry's Shop in the hall before you enter the main shop. You will see it on top of a pile of ammunition crates. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #In the alleyway to the right of Charlie's Service & Repair in Kingston. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #In the area where the Greaseballs' Arena mission takes place. It's on a small landing near the fighting zone. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #In Hunters Point where the mission Bet on That takes place, in a small room next to where the bookie's car is parked. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #Inside the Drag Strip bar on the table at the far end. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #'Mission' Piece of Cake inside the parking garage on the stairway off the first level after opening the garage door. #'Mission' Cathouse in the main entrance hall on a couch to the right side before entering the lounge area. #'Mission' Cathouse in the construction area at the very top of the steel steps after enemies drop a grenade down and cause debris to fall. (It may be under the body of the guy who yells down from the top of the stairs.) ja_pinup01 copia.png|Witness - Frozen Memories - Delores Wells - June 1960 ja_pinup02 copia.png|Dam - Nancy Nielsen - April 1961 ja_pinup03 copia.png|Union Station - Terri Kimball - May 1964 ja_pinup04 copia.png|Going Out of Business - Hedy Scott - June 1965 ja_pinup05 copia.png|Bruski's Scrap & Salvage - Lannie Balcom - August 1965 ja_pinup06 copia.png|Villa Scaletta - Karla Conway - April 1966 ja_pinup07 copia.png|Connection - Dianne Chandler - September 1966 ja_pinup08 copia.png|Saving Marty - Surrey Marshe - January 1967 ja_pinup09 copia.png|Marty's Apartment - Kim Farber - February 1967 ja_pinup10 copia.png|A Lesson in Manners - Anne Randall - May 1967 ja_pinup11 copia.png|Supermarket (Mission) - Michelle Hamilton - March 1968 ja_pinup12 copia.png|Harry's Shop - Melodye Prentiss - July 1968 ja_pinup13 copia.png|Kingston (Next to Charlie's Service & Repair) - Gale Olson - August 1968 ja_pinup14 copia.png|North Millville (East of the Forge, off the main road) - Dru Hart - September 1968 ja_pinup15 copia.png|Bet on That - Paige Young - November 1968 ja_pinup16 copia.png|The Dragstrip - Lorrie Menconi - February 1969 ja_pinup17 copia.png|Piece of Cake - Kathy MacDonald - March 1969 ja_pinup18 copia.png|Cathouse (Mission), Garden of Eden - Helena Antonaccio - June 1969 ja_pinup19 copia.png|Cathouse (Mission), Empire Bay Construction Co. site - Jo Garcia - October 2007 Behind the Scenes Playboy reviewed Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, saying it was "An offer you can't refuse". See also Guide to the playboy magazines in the Mafia 2 demo Category:Collectibles Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures